


Misery

by jagkisgay



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic, pairing: jalex, sick jalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagkisgay/pseuds/jagkisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick. Major fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

When Jack woke up, he wasn't woken up by himself. In fact, his goddamn phone was ringing. Realizing who it was, and what time it was, he got angry, and answered. "Lex, why in God's name are you calling me at five in the morning?" he answered in an obviously annoyed tone. He heard a crackling cough from Alex on the other line.

  
_"Jacky"_ Alex whined, another cough following suit, into the phone. _"I need you."_ And, well, fuck. Alex was sick, and now Jack feels like a dick and a shitty boyfriend, which he probably is.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I'll be right over. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Jack asked his boyfriend, hoping he'd say no. Alex coughed again before responding a, _"Could you bring me some tissues? And some medicine?"_  
  
"Of course, love," Jack responded. "Cough medicine?" Another cough.  
  
 _"Just buy like, Nyquil or Dayquil or something. Thank you Jay. I owe you."_ The mucus-filled boy said. Jack grinned, shaking his head, even though he knew his beau couldn't see him.  
  
"No, baby. You don't owe me anything. Normally, I'm not the person to take care of sick people, but you're just lucky I love you and your cute dick." Jack said, and Alex's eyes widened as he blushed.  
  
 _"Jack!"_ _  
  
_"What?" Jack questioned innocently; innocent Alex's ass.  
  
 _"Just...Please, hurry? I wanna snuggle."_ Alex pouted, knowing full on that Jack couldn't see him, but doing it just added the effect of the sadness in his voice, obviously lonely and bored, sick and missing his cute, dorky, hairy, Lebanese boyfriend. Jack chuckled silently.  
  
"I just walked into CVS, baby. I'll be over in less than ten minutes, I promise. I love you." Jack told Alex, and even though Alex wasn't visible, or even speaking, he could just visualize and hear Alex's huge grin tugging at is soft, pink lips. Too bad he couldn't kiss them until he feels better.  
  
 _"You better be, I miss you, and I love you too."_  
  
"I will. I'm gonna go so I can get your medicine. Is the door unlocked?"  
  
 _"As usual."_ _  
  
_"Alright, I'll see you soon, baby."  
  
 _"I love you, Jay."_  
  
"Love you too, Lexy."  
  
<>  
  
Jack walked over to the register when he found what Alex had asked him to get - tissues, Nyquil and Dayquil. Well, he said "Nyquil or Dayquil or something," so Jack decided to get both. Alex is either going to want to stay up and watch movies with Jack, or sleep in Jack's arms, and he's not sure which Alex is going to choose, hence, why he took his chances with both. Unfortunately, there was a line, and Jack's 10 minutes were up 5 minutes ago. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, just knowing who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex," Jack apologized to his boyfriend as the person in front of him finished purchasing the things they needed, and left. He approached the counter top, and set his things down. "It took me at least five minutes to find everything, and the other five was waiting in line. I'll be there soon, babe. You have my word. Just relax."  
  
 _"Okay, Jacky. How long?"_  
  
"6 minutes or less, sweetie. I have to pay now, I'll see you soon, okay baby?"  
  
Alex sniffed, _"S'Okay. Bye, Jay."_  
  
"Bye Lex, love you."  
  
 _"I love you too, Jacky."_ Once Jack hung up and set his phone in his back pocket, he took out his wallet.  
  
"How much?" he asked the cashier.  
  
"Twenty-two dollars and thirty-five cents, sir." the cashier replied with a small smile. Jack smiled back, and handed the cashier his card. "Debit or credit?"  
  
"Debit." Jack replied as the cashier swiped his card, and he punched in his pin.  
  
"Was that your girlfriend on the phone?" the cashier asked him. Jack shook his head, confusing the CVS worker gravely.  
  
"My boyfriend, actually. He's so lucky that I love him, or else I wouldn't be up at five-thirty in the morning taking care of him." The CVS worker chuckled and nodded, agreeing with Jack.  
  
"I feel ya, man," he said. "Well, your boyfriend is lucky to have such a caring guy, and I hope he feels better, too. Take care, Jack."  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
"Your bank card, dude." the cashier laughed, and so did Jack.  
  
"Oh," he replied, feeling slightly dumb. "Well, thanks," he looked at the cashier's name tag, "Paul. I hope he feels better as well. It's going to be hard not being able to kiss him until he's, ya know, not sick and gross. Well, I have to go. I'll see you around?" Paul nodded.  
  
 **< >**  
  
"Alex! I've blessed you with my presence!" Jack shouted when he stepped inside of his boyfriend's home, looking around for his boyfriend. "Where the fuck are you?"  
  
"Upstairs, Jay," he heard Alex called from his bedroom upstairs. He sounded absolutely horrible, and Jack couldn't help it, his heart broke a little. "C-Could you bring me an extra blanket and your warmness?" That little stutter was adorable to Jack, but his Alex was freezing, and he couldn't just neglect him.  
  
"Of course, hun," where "hun" came from, Jack had no idea - but shrugged that off as he strut upstairs and opened up the cabinet where Alex kept the extra blankets, then walked into Alex's room, seeing the boy curled into fetal position, shivering. Jack's heart sunk like the fucking Lusitania did when the German U-Boats shot at it in World War 1. When he saw Alex, he thought it'd be best to take his temperature after he unfolded the blanket and covered Alex with it. He climbed on the bed, shoving his face in front of his beau's, and smiling.  
  
"Hey, Sicky," Jack joked, a smile plastered on his face, and kissed Alex's nose. Alex just smiled back. "How're you feelin'? Oh, and do you have a thermometer thingy-mcjiggie?" Alex chuckled.  
  
"Shitty," he replied. "And in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom."  
  
 **< >**  
  
Turns out Alex had a temperature of 101.2. Jack had taken him to an Urgent Care doctor's office, and the doctor had diagnosed the brunette with Strep Throat. When they got Alex's prescription and headed home, they laid in Alex's bed, Jack holding onto Alex as the brunette snuggled into the younger. Jack thought Alex was utterly adorable when they cuddled. Well, he thought Alex was cute in general, but when they cuddled, the cuteness level of Alex goes up major. He was as cut as a kitten sleeping. That fucking adorable.  
  
 **< >**  
  
One week and a half later, Alex was up and running again, and now Jack was the one with Strep. So, when Alex went to CVS on the way to Jack's, he walked in on the phone with him, much like Jack did just a week and a half prior -- and the same cashier, Paul, was working that day.  
  
"Alright, Jacky. Hang on, I'll be over soon. Love you too."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Paul questioned, his eyebrow raised. Alex grinned, nodding.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better, tell Jack that Paul says hey and to get better soon." Paul said. Alex nodded.  
  
"I'll be sure he gets the message."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by IveGotRedHair on AllTimeLowFanFiction.com -carynxo


End file.
